To Heal the Scars
by Suri.Bright
Summary: DISCONTINUED-Post-City of Glass With the war over the Lightwoods and Clary get the chance to reaquaint themselves with old Shadowhunter friends Skylar and Aiden ocs as they heal from the deep scars Valentine inflicted.
1. The Smoke Has Cleared

_**To Heal the Scars  
**Chapter 1 - The Smoke Has Cleared_

_I fail at a summary for this but it's basically post "City of Glass". I'll do my best not to butcher it. Aiden and Skylar belong to me, their surnames don't but I'm going to use them. Skylar's use of Japanese weapons belong to me. The names for Aiden's seraphs belong to me (dunno their names yet..). Pretty much everything else belongs to Cassandra Clare. (:_

* * *

Skylar Ravenscar leaned against a pillar with her arms crossed over her chest as she watched the Downworlders and other Shadowhunters take the Mark that the famous, or infamous, Clary had just created. Skylar shook her long dark bangs that escaped from her other-wise perfect ponytail out of her gray eyes fighting the rising anger. More than anything she wanted to be out there with the other Shadowhunters but her young age, 16, held her back. Closing her eyes for a brief second she turned her head and looked at the night sky. The stars were always brighter here and Idris than back in the United States where she was when not in Idris.

"We should be able to defend Idris as well," Skylar sulked, just barely succeeding in hiding the annoyance and slight whine in her voice.

Her friend Aiden Monteverde glanced down at his petite friend by his side. He, only being 17, was not allowed to join the war effort either. Although he was annoyed by this rule as well, he attempted to see a bright side…if there was a bright side.

"Then protect the children," he said. "We may not be old enough to join the war, but we are old enough to protect those that can't defend themselves."

Skylar narrowed her eyes and nodded slightly. Despite living at the Lisbon Institute his parents ran, Aiden had no accent but could speak Portuguese perfectly.

The crush of both Downworlders and Shadowhunters alike then began to disperse. It was nearly midnight and it was almost time for the show. Skylar looked around for Isabelle Lightwood, a girl she was once friends with during childhood but she had somehow disappeared. Aiden had left her side briefly but now returned after meeting with his parents briefly. Skylar's gray eyes searched his face, and she knew that despite his cool demeanor he feared for their lives.

Aiden brushed his lightly curled black hair out of his light brown eyes and observed the night sky. An ominous tinge of orange had taken over the black sky. Aiden touched Skylar's shoulder. Skylar glanced up at Aiden as he tossed his head in the direction of a building.

"Let's go Sky, the kids are waiting for us."

Sky nodded and followed Aiden into an adjacent building from where they were standing. The lights were off for the most part as children huddled together. The younger ones were obviously fearful while the some tried to remain brave. The older teens such as Skylar and Aiden bordered them, standing nearby doors with their weapons at the ready.

Skylar knew that if a demon or anything else got through the kids would be well protected. Absent-mindedly she touched the sheath that was horizontal against her back that contained her two blessed sai, twin Japanese swords. Many others carried various weapons, swords, bows and arrows, small daggers. Aiden's prominent weapons were two seraph blades that he kept strapped to his back.

Skylar felt a tug at her waist and looked down to see a small blond girl with fear in her eyes She looked no older than five. Taking pity on her, Skylar lifted the girl into her arms, attempting to sooth her. Aiden smiled faintly at the little girl and touched her head before walking away to converse with Shadowhunter boy that was probably his age.

Skylar moved over to the other small children and bent to put the girl down once she felt the child relax. Smiling at another older teen Skylar let the girl loose.

A loud boom from one of the halls entrances made Skylar reach for the little girl again and instinctively shield her. The kids all let out a collective scream as cries echoed throughout the room.

"What was that," the other teen asked Skylar.

Quickly standing Skylar whirled around to the source of noise. There was a hideous growl from the door as five minor demons rushed into the room toward the kids with more trailing behind them.

"Stay close to the children," Skylar ordered as she ran toward a demon that was heading straight at her.

Pulling out her sai, Skylar ran at the demon with amazing speed and stabbed through its head delivering a fatal blow before pulling her sai out. Swiveling around Skylar cut through another demon effortlessly. A scream pierced her ear as she turned away from the demon that lie dead at her feet. The girl she had left to watch the children had lost her weapon. Before Skylar had the chance to get to her a heavy weight hit her back.

With a small cry Skylar fell to her knees dropping her sai. Looming over her the demon that had swiped her back prepared to swipe again down her front. Before it could deliver it's blow, it's head was chopped off and it fell to the side. Aiden stood behind it, holding his sword in both hands. Hauling Skylar to her feet, Aiden's eyes flashed briefly.

"Thank God for healing runes," Skylar said as she retrieved her sai.

"Thank God for _me,"_ Aiden corrected her with a cocky half-grin. Skylar rolled her eyes before she ran to the clustered kids, mentally curing herself for leaving them in the first place. One of her many flaws, Skylar thought, was her "jump-the-gun" tendency.

**-x-**

For what might have been a few hours later, the demons stopped coming instantly. One minute they were pouring in and the next they were retreating from the hall. Skylar, now covered in sweat, grime, and blood let her grip become loose on her sai. A couple of the older teens had fallen, all of the younger kids were alive but some had sustained injuries from being in the middle of the melee. Aiden made his way toward Skylar, sporting a jagged cut down his cheek.

"Something must have happened to Valentine," Aiden noted.

Just as he finished his sentence and frantic and a severely battered Isabelle ran in. Catching her breath she spoke quickly, but her words were clear. "The war, it's over. Valentine's dead."

The older teens that had gathered together in a clique stared at her mutely for a moment, searching for words to describe this moment. Glancing at each other, slow smiles mixed with cheerlessness and relief spread across their faces at Isabelle's words.

* * *

I loved Cassandra Clare's series. They were amazing! So I know this chapter is super short, but I just wanted to establish Skylar's and Aiden's role during CoG...even though it's pretty much toward the end of the book. And yes, I borrowed the surnames "Ravenscar" and "Monteverde" from Clare. I wanted to established kind of "old-blood" or "in-story" characters.

I know I haven't elaborated much on Skylar's and Aiden's personality/physical traits, but I plan on incorporating that into later chapters. I hope you'll read it. And yes, there will be plenty Jace/Clary and others. Well, I'll try, that's all I can promise. I don't want to over do it and completly butcher it. Yes, I plan on going somewhere with Aiden and Skylar...I hope they don't "grow" out of my hands too much though, so we'll see!

So, review please? Tell me how I'm doing. Also, more reviews means faster chapters. Reviews are, for me at least, very inspiring. :)

(p.s. I'm in school. I have a life. So updates will come as soon as possible. I promise!)

Yours,  
--Serena.


	2. The Moment We Come Alive

**To Heal the Scars**  
_Chapter 2: The Moment We Come Alive_

* * *

For the two days following the battle, Aiden and Skylar kept to themselves. Fortunately Aiden's parents both survived and Skylar's uncle Henri (Who ran the Institute on the California/Oregon border in the United States), had also survived the ordeal. Each walked away from the battle with deep scars and wounds that required them to stay in the hospital for the last couple of days.

From the window seat in the bedroom Skylar stayed in she looked at the cyan sky that stretched beautifully over Idris. Skylar had her knees drawn loosely to her chest as a book lay propped on her lap. Her blue-gray eyes watched as the smoke from the funerals drifted upward to the heavens.

Aiden was lying on her bed with his arms supporting his head as he stared silently at the ceiling. The scar on his cheek had healed thanks to a rune, and now there was only a faint scar that was unnoticeable at a distance. Finally his light brown eyes moved over to Skylar who still stared out the window. "Hey, Sky, you okay," Aiden asked, turning on his side and propping his head up with his hand.

Skylar looked away from the window and smiled at Aiden and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about the war, now that it's over. What does it mean for Idris? What about for the Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike? Will things go back to the way they were before? A forced coexistence?"

"We'll just have to find out," Aiden responded, curious about the same thing as well. Aiden knew this war had great disturbed his parents. They wanted nothing to do with Downworlders. Before the war when the Clave hosted a vote on Valentine's proposition, his parents had voted in favor of Valentine, preferring a surrender to him rather than a truce with Downworlders. But, unlike his parents, Aiden was in support of Downworlders and Shadowhunters living in harmony, as was Skylar.

Aiden looked at the clock on the nightstand next to the bed. "You're uncle and my parents should be getting out of the hospital soon--"

"What are you doing in my niece's _bed_?" A strict and deep voice asked from the door to Skylar's room. Skylar's head snapped in that direction as a grin spread across her face.

"Uncle Henri," Skylar greeted, carefully avoiding his right arm that was in a sling as she hugged him. Henri Ravenscar was a tall man, with short black hair and blue eyes, just like his sister, Skylar's mother. Like most Shadowhunters, Henri also bore many scars from past runes and run-ins with demons.

Henri smiled fondly at his niece before his gaze hardened on Aiden. Aiden smirked lightly and got off Skylar's bed. "Nothing happened sir, I'm not the type that would take advantage of a defenseless girl."

"You're lucky I believe or else I would have to kick your ass for that, and for implying that Skylar cannot defend herself."

Skylar rolled her eyes. She knew her uncle was only joking. He liked Aiden deep down, but ever since Skylar hit puberty "over-protective mode" kicked in, and every boy within a thirty mile radius became a threat.

Aiden grinned. "Right, old man," walking across the room Aiden tossed the hair out of his eyes. "I'll see you later Sky, if your uncle's already up and shouting pointless threats then my parents must be home too."

Henri's eyes narrowed at Aiden as Skylar pushed Aiden out of her room. "_Goodbye_ Aiden, see you tonight," she said, shaking her head. _Boys_, she thought. _Stupid testosterone._

Henri looked back down at his niece and offered a slight smile. "I take it you'll be going to the celebration with him tonight."

Skylar nodded. "Yeah, we plan on catching up with the Lightwoods and meet Clary, finally."

Henri nodded. "That girl," he mused as he and Skylar made their way to the living room. "She looks so much like her mother Jocelyn. I remember Jocelyn very well. She and your mother Anna were good friends. Your mother was also good friends with Maryse as well."

Skylar remained silent. Her parents had died during the Uprising. They were part of the Circle Valentine had created but when they tried to get out he killed them, claiming it was suicide. Henri had also wanted to get out as well and succeeded, once he knew the truth of his sister's and brother-in-law's death. He took it upon himself to take care of the then infant Skylar and trained her assiduously in all the ways that would make her a strong Shadowhuntress.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree I guess," Skylar said with a slight smile. Henri cupped his niece's chin and looked into the eyes that were her father's. There were two things that made the Ravenscars unique Shadowhunters. One, was that everyone born with Ravenscar blood had a birthmark somewhere on their bodies that resembled three small scars, as though a raven had scratched them. Skylar's was just below her right clavicle. The second thing that made them unique, and very ideal to Valentine, was that they could not be lied to. Ravenscars were known to be able to read people's emotions, no matter how brief and hidden they were.

"I heard about what you did in that hall," Henri said, looking straight into Skylar's eyes. "You, and Aiden, and the others were very brave. I'm proud of you." Skylar smiled and touched Henri's hand.

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

Henri smiled and patted her cheek. "Unless you want to be late for that celebration, I suggest you go get ready now, unless you want to look…" Henri trailed off as Skylar looked down on herself. She was wearing old shorts and a sweatshirt with her hair in a messy bun. She made a face; she was _definitely_ not going out looking like this.

"Aren't you going," she asked as she plotted what she would wear in her head.

"Maybe a little later. I'm still a bit tired-"

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay with you? If you need to I can-"

Henri waved a hand dismissing Skylar's offers. "Don't worry about it. Go have fun with your friends."

**(X)**

After a quick shower and quickly drying her long black mane of hair, Skylar dressed for the night. The skirt she wore was a charcoal color that hugged her hips just so and flowed loosely down to her ankles from there. On top, she wore a dark purple short sleeved top that was discreetly form fitting. Slipping into a pair of dark ankle boots that required lacing up, she met Aiden at the door. Aiden was dressed simply, in black jeans and a black dress shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal a white undershirt. Aiden smiled at the sight of Skylar and offered his arm.

Taking it Skylar smiled. "Are you only being this nice because I'm actually dressed like a girl this time?"

"Is it that hard to believe my parents raised me to be a gentleman?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Especially because you don't show that side with me," Skylar countered with a smile.

The smoke from the funerals earlier that day had faded as the sun set. Now with the sun gone, the stars were dim tonight due to all the lights and colors that surrounded a transformed Angel Square. With all the festivities going on it was hard to imagine that there was bloodshed only 48 hours ago.

"Skylar!"

Skylar turned to see Isabelle waving toward her, moving through the crowds of people, a beautiful sight in her golden dress. Removing her arm from Aiden's, Skylar hugged Isabelle when she got close enough. "Finally we get the chance to catch up!"

Isabelle smiled down at Skylar's petite form. The jealousy that was familiar to Isabelle flared inside of her but it quickly faded thanks to Clary proving that not all girls were bad. "It's been a long time. The last time I saw you we were ten years old!"

Skylar grinned and nodded. "You remember Aiden, don't you?" Aiden smiled and took Isabelle's hand, kissing it gently.

"It's been a while, indeed," he said and winked at Skylar. "See? Perfect gentleman."

Isabelle smiled nicely at Aiden. "I'm sure Jace would like to see you again. If I remember correctly there was a bit of rivalry between the two of you." Skylar laughed fondly at the childhood memory.

"Speaking of him, where is he? And Alec? And Clary?"

"Clary is off probably looked for Jace and Alec is with Magnus-"

"Did I hear someone say my name?"

Skylar turned to see a tall warlock with Alec. Both were looking very pleased with themselves. Skylar promptly pulled Alec into a hug after he and Aiden shook hands in that way boys do. Alec looked awkward doing so.

"Skylar, Aiden," Alec said with a wide grin, "this is Magnus, my, er, boyfriend." Alec looked away from Skylar and Aiden, heat rising to his cheeks.

Skylar's eyes widened briefly but smiled nonetheless. Good for Alec! As long as he was happy, she saw nothing wrong with this. Magnus smiled down at Skylar. "Charmed," he said, shaking her hand and Aiden's as well.

"It seems like there's a party going on without us," Jace said as he walked up, holding hands with a petite red-haired girl, that was surprisingly smaller than Skylar. Skylar immediately knew it was Clary. Jace looked from the two girls and grinned.

"Clary this is Skylar, Skylar, Clary. And that guy with her is Aiden."

For a moment Clary and Skylar stared at each other. Clary took in Skylar's long black hair that was the length of her back and sensitive but wit-filled eyes, and lightly tanned skin. Despite their nearly similar heights (nearly similar if Skylar wasn't wear boots), Clary was slightly disappointed in the fact Skylar had more curves than she. Her hips were rounder and her chest was more developed.

Skylar smiled and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Clary, I've been wanting to meet you for a while."

Clary smiled at the Skylar, thinking she'd easily become friends with the girl. Aiden and Jace who had been talking paused to look at the girls. Jace grinned as he looked from Skylar to Clary.

"Well this is awkward," he said. "Having two girls who are madly in love with me at the same place and meeting each other."

Clary's eyes widened at Jace as she glanced at Skylar, while Skylar's cheeks turned a light pink. Aiden, Alec, and Isabelle laughed.

"I am not in love with you! Never have been, and never will be, Jace!"

Jace smirked at Skylar and put his arm around Clary. "I know, you were the only one who resisted my beauty. I'm surprised you haven't married Aiden yet."

Aiden and Skylar locked eyes before quickly looking away from each other. Skylar had observed that he and Jace had similar builds and were the same height. Only wherever Jace was golden and light, Aiden was bronze and dark.

"It's not like that," Skylar protested heatedly as Aiden laughed.

"She's right Jace. There's nothing there. If there was, she would have taken advantage of me years ago." Skylar elbowed Aiden's ribs.

"_Me _take advantage of _you?!"_

After getting acquainted with Clary some more as well as Magnus, and meeting their friends Simon, a vampire, Maia a werewolf, and Aline, another Shadowhunter, Skylar felt comfortable with everyone. Within minutes, she was caught up in a conversation, laughing with Isabelle as if they hadn't been separated for years.

When Clary disappeared into the crowd for a while, the new group of friends moved over to a nearby wall and sat against it, Skylar and Aiden were between Jace and Isabelle, talking to each person as Clary joined them once more. In the distance Skylar spotted Henri with Jocelyn and a blond man conversing with the Lightwoods' parents. Aiden's parents were silently with them, warily, eyeing the blond man holding Jocelyn's hand.

"Clary," Isabelle said from around Aiden, "fireworks!"

As Clary sat beside Jace, Skylar saw Jace put his arm around her automatically. She smiled lightly at this, glad Jace finally found someone that he truly loved.

Aiden nudged Skylar's shoulder and looked up to the sky. "It's starting," he said, noticing Skylar unconsciously rub her arms against the goose bumps. Taking off his black long-sleeved shirt, Aiden handed it to Skylar who took it with a thankful smile.

Skylar looked up at the dazzling bursts of gold and white in the sky and smiled as fireworks illuminated her face. She knew this was the start of a beautiful beginning. Despite the finality in everything, there was an opening for rebirth and healing. Skylar knew that the healing would take time, but eventually something good would happen.

Glancing at the joyful faces of new and old friends, Skylar sighed contently. Once the festival was over, there was still more catching up to do, and she couldn't wait.

* * *

So for this chapter I know that I took out some parts of the original "City of Glass" content, but I wanted to add my own and I didn't really want to take Cassandra Clare's work verbatum. So now the book is officially over and I can officially start the fan-fiction that follows "COG". I'm so excited!

I hope you keep reading! Reviews are always appreciated. Do you like Aiden? Do you like Skylar? Do you like the story? Is there anything I can do better? I'd really like to know. (: In fact reviews inspire me to write faster. But please keep in mind I'm in school and I don't have time to update constantly. Right now I'm trying for a once-a-week update, so I'll see if I can keep it up. It'll be a nice challenge!

Thanks!

Yours,  
--Serena


	3. The Start of a Crazy Adventure

_**To Heal the Scars  
**Chapter 3: The Start of a Crazy Adventure_

* * *

_Two months later…_

Aiden looked around the weapon room as Jace worked on one of the many seraph blades. Aiden carefully picked up a long naginata from along the wall and did a few twirling motions with it before quickly thrusting it outward at an imaginary foe.

"This is probably one of Sky's favorites," Aiden said as he put the Japanese weapon back in it's place.

Jace's golden eyes looked up from his work and at Aiden who still examined other sharp pointy tools of destruction along the walls and smaller tables. "Are you and Skylar adjusting," Jace asked. "Are you sure you two are fine being in separate rooms?"

Aiden scowled at Jace's comment. "Yes we're adjusted, she and Clary are painting her bedroom as we speak. Are you sure _you _and Clary are fine being separated?"

Jace smirked as he abandoned his work and leaned back in his chair. "We're still working it out," he responded. "but somehow we're managing."

Aiden smiled lightly at Jace's retort. For the past two months since he and Skylar moved into the New York institute with them Clary and Jace were almost joined at the hip. On rare instances when Clary was not with Jace she was with Skylar and Isabelle. Whenever those three got together Aiden spent most of his time with Jace, catching up and filling each other in. Today it was just Jace, Aiden, Clary, and Skylar in the institute. Isabelle was with Simon and Maia, and Alec was with Magnus.

Although Jace didn't really elaborate on himself and Clary, he wasn't the type of guy that did so, it was clear what he felt for her in his actions and in his facial expression whenever she was in the room with him. Aiden was happy for Jace. Even though he was his same arrogant self, Clary seemed to soften him in the slightest of ways.

Aiden ran his hand along the length of a jagged dagger when Jace popped a question that nearly made him drop the sharp object on his foot.

"So when are you going to tell Skylar that you're madly in love with her? What was that old saying? 'Time wait's for no one'?"

Carefully putting the knife down, Aiden turned on Jace. His dark eyes quickly scanned the room to make sure no one was around. "It's not like that between Sky and me. She's my best-"

"She's your best friend, you've been together since you were in diapers, you love her like a sister, yadda yadda," Jace interrupted with a laugh. "I'm sure I'm not the first person to tell you this Aiden, but it's clear on your face that you secretly fantasize about her."

Heat rose to Aiden's cheeks as he looked away and remained silent. Jace stared at him for a moment before smiling lightly and speaking somberly. "I've known the two of you since we were ten, and even then it was noticeable how much you cared about Skylar. Even Clary picked up on that one right away."

"What are you saying," Aiden asked.

"I'm trying to say that at least you weren't forced to believe that Skylar was your sister and you couldn't have her." Jace looked down at the table for a moment with his jaw clenched. Even now he still harbored anger for that time he tried to forget Clary. For that time he believed he was committing one of the worst sins man could ever do.

Aiden glanced at Jace. He knew that part of the story very well. It was one of the many wounds Valentine had inflicted upon Clary and Jace that were only now beginning to heal and turn into scars. "Sky doesn't like me in that way," Aiden told Jace.

"I think she's the only one blind to it then. Which is ironic if you think about it. The girl who can't be lied to and can read a person's face like the back of her hand can't see what's in the face of the person that practically shares a liver with her." Jace shook his head dramatically. "Way to go Skylar," he muttered under his breath.

"Maybe she can see it she just chooses not to respond to it," Aiden quickly defended Skylar. "I'm fine with that, it doesn't matter."

"Whatever you say," retorted Jace as he went back to work on his seraph swords.

Aiden turned away from Jace and heaved out an exasperated sigh. Truth was he did care for Skylar. Ever since they were kids. From the moment he could pronounce her full name, Skylar (even though he rarely called her that), clearly he'd loved her. As they started growing up, Aiden made it his job to protect her. He mad a promise to himself that he would always be with Skylar until she fell in love with someone else. Then she'd be someone else's duty. Since they were children, Aiden knew he wasn't the one for Skylar since she never showed anything deeper than friendship for him.

The metal feet of the chair scraped against the concrete floor. "Well, I'm curious to see how far Clary and Skylar have gotten with painting the room. I'm sure since neither knows where a decent ladder is the haven't gotten very far."

Shaking his head to clear his mind of the thoughts that drifted to Skylar, Aiden followed Jace to the elevator that lead to the residential wing. As Jace pulled down the fence he leaned against the wall and looked at Aiden.

"This is the last time I'll touch on the subject today, but I'm going to warn you, if you don't do something about Skylar soon then you're going in for a hell of a time watching her fall in love with someone else. It would be a pity too. We all that it would be you and Skylar that would end up together." The elevator came to a jerking stop and Jace undid the latch and made a right turn to Skylar's room. Aiden stared after him for a few heartbeats before following behind him with his words haunting his thoughts.

**(X)**

"There has to be at least a hundred rooms in this place and I can't fine a single ladder!"

"Really? Clary, you know this place better than I do! You should have found one."

"I don't live here!"

"Not yet at least."

Jace pushed open the bedroom door and peered into the room. The room was comically half painted. Only a couple of feet above Skylar's and Clary's heads were painted because of the extent of their arms and paint roller extensions. Skylar had picked out a nice light sand-colored paint that she had in her room with Henri.

Aiden smiled at the girls' efforts. Skylar had her hair in a simple braid down her back and was wearing old jeans and a t-shirt. Clary was dressed in the same fashion but her fiery red hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Both girls had paint splattered on them.

"This is why women shouldn't do men's work," Aiden said with a shake of his head.

"Especially short women," Jace added, leaning against the unpainted doorway.

Clary and Skylar both turned and smiled. Clary's bright green eyes lit up even more as she looked at Jace. Her smile widened before she retorted, "but the _boys _in this institute didn't offer their help and left _us women _to fend for ourselves."

"So much for chivalry," Skylar added with a laugh. Clary and Skylar passed looks between each other and giggled.

Aiden and Jace glanced at each other. "Something's up," Jace noted.

Aiden promptly nodded. "Skylar's never been much of a giggler. And so far, from what I can see from Clary, neither is she."

Skylar laughed louder this time and drew the back of her hand across her forehead leaving a smear of sand colored paint. "Well if you two are simply going to be commentaries do it in another room, Clary and I need to get back to work."

"Maybe you should find us a ladder, Jace," Clary added as she dipped her brush in paint again. Jace sighed and took the brush from her, his hands lingering over hers momentarily.

"Consider me a ladder," he said as he made a clean swipe of paint on the wall, beginning from where Clary and Skylar couldn't reach. With the help of good balance on his toes Jace was able to reach the ceiling. Clary smiled up at her boyfriend.

Aiden took Skylar's brush. "Take a break," he said as he dipped the brush in paint and mimicked Jace's action. Skylar smiled at Aiden and stood back, folding her arms across her chest.

"Maybe gentlemen still exist after all."

"Skylar, we talked about this," Jace interjected. "I know you still have feelings for me but I'm with Clary now and-"

Clary silenced him with a jab to the ribs; Jace chuckled and winked at Skylar before continuing his work. Skylar simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Actually I was referring to Aiden. He's always helping me out of a tight spot."

"That's what I'm here for," he said, wiping the paint on his fingers at the hem of his black t-shirt.

Skylar smiled and Clary nudged her shoulder. "Let's get some water and take a break," she suggested. Nodding, Skylar followed Clary out of the room.

Once both were seated in the kitchen with tall glasses of water, Clary allowed herself to laugh.

"What," Skylar demanded as heat rose to her cheeks.

"'I don't flirt,'" Clary mocked with another laugh. "You like him! Admit it, you're like, totally in love with Aiden!"

"No, I'm not," Skylar counted weakly.

"Yes, you are," Clary insisted again. "It's not that hard to see! He likes you too, it's in his eyes!" Clary shut up when she noticed Skylar had fallen silent and looked down at her cup of water tracing lines on the condensation that had appeared on the glass.

"Oh my God," Clary said, causing Skylar to look up. Skylar quirked an eyebrow.

"You really do love him! Admit it!"

Skylar's steel-gray eyes searched the area making sure there were no ears around them to have their conversation overheard.

"Clary, I don't love him. Well, I do, but not like that. Aiden's too…" Skylar trailed off and searched for the words to describe Aiden. There were lots of words that she could use to describe him. Aiden was benevolent, strong, intelligent, he was always there for her, not to mention the way his dark eyes shone whenever he smiled…"He's too good for me," Skylar said finally with a tone that closed their discussion.

Clary peered at Skylar with narrow eyes but ended up dropping the subject. For a while it was silent between the two of them. Clary squirmed a little, fearing that she had pushed Skylar's buttons. _Maybe this is why I don't do well with other girls, _Clary thought as she nervously sipped her water.

Skylar glanced at Clary's face and quickly read the uneasiness written across her face. "So, you really want me to help train you?"

Clary let out a breath and nodded. "Yes," she answered. Now that she knew everything about her past, it was time that she learned to really be a Shadowhunter.

Skylar smiled. "Great. We'll start when my room is done. But I'm going to let you know ahead of time, I'm not going to be mean and make you do feats you cant physically do yet, but I'm not going to lie to you. I'm going to be honest and straight-forward."

"Perfect," Clary agreed. The two teens shook on it.

Going back to the room, Skylar was amazed to see that the boys had finished. Skylar grinned at Jace and Aiden, both of which had tan paint all over their black clothes. "You two are amazing," Skylar said as she hugged each of them.

"Of course I am," Aiden said. Skylar ignored his comment.

Clary was beside Jace who had his arm around her easily. "You should stay in another room for the next couple of days so the pain properly dries," Jace said. "There are plenty of rooms to choose from." Jace cocked an eyebrow in a suggestive manner, glancing at Aiden. Skylar pretended to ignore him as well.

"You're right. Since Robert and Maryse are still in Alicante I think I'll take the spare room next door. That's where I moved most of my stuff anyway."

Jace nodded and looked down at Clary who smiled up at him. "Skylar's going to help me train to be a Shadowhunter," she informed.

"Are you sure," Aiden asked. "She's a tyrant. I've seen her help out her uncle at the institute on the West coast. She's not exactly nice."

Jace continued to look at Clary. "Are you sure you want to do this? You know you don't have to--"

"I want to," Clary confirmed. "Besides, when I'm stronger I plan on coming after you for those times you mocked me," Clary said half-jokingly.

"Should I be frightened," Jace asked.

"Very," Clary said as she stood on her toes to reach his lips.

Skylar diverted her gaze and looked up at Aiden, nudging him lightly. "I just paint my room and they decide to taint it's innocence with making-out in _my _room. This, is so wrong." Skylar reached for Aiden's arm and pulled him out of the room, heaving a sigh.

Jace and Clary pulled apart when they heard the departed footsteps of their friends. Clary smiled up at Jace. "They're in love. They just don't know it. Yet. We should do something."

"Sure," Jace said, "I'm pro at playing Cupid."

Clary quirked an eyebrow. "I think I'm a little scared to find out what you have planned." Jace simply smirked and bent to meet Clary's lips once again.

**(X)**

Skylar sat heavily into a chair after she handed Aiden a glass of water. "At least my room's finally finished."

"And it only took you two months to get used to it, nice," Aiden remarked. Skylar stuck her tongue out at him.

She was still surprised that her uncle agreed to letting her stay with the Lightwoods and even more surprised that Aiden's parents let him stay as well. Skylar guessed that it would be easier to have them in one spot rather than constantly going back and forth between the States and Portugal like usual.

"We're home!"

Skylar turned to see Isabelle looking regally beautiful walk through the kitchen door smiling with Simon behind her.

"How's the room," Simon asked.

"Done…But Clary and Jace kicked me out," Skylar said with a laugh.

"Typical," Simon agreed.

Isabelle still wore a large grin. "Now that you're done with your room. Let's hit up the Pandemonium tonight! I haven't been there since…" Isabelle trailed off but everyone knew what she meant. She hadn't been there since everything with Valentine started.

"I haven't been there yet," Aiden said, ending the uncomfortable silence. Skylar nodded her agreement.

"Sounds fun!"

Isabelle smiled wider. "Great! I'll break up the love fest in your room and we'll head there tonight!"

"Wow, what put Isabelle in a good mood," Aiden asked Simon.

"Nothing really, just hanging out," Simon answered with a half smile.

Skylar looked from the two boys and shook her head. Aiden and Simon were staring at each other speaking some silent guy-code she had yet to master. With a sigh, Skylar stood and walked toward the elevator.

"I'll see if Isabelle got them out of my room. I really need a shower," she confirmed, excited for the Pandemonium tonight.

* * *

So I don't know about you but I think this chapter ended very awkwardly. Normally I've very good at ending chapters with the right amount of cliff-hanger or right amount of closure or whatever. Hmm, I don't know.

Well, what did you think? Review please. I'm kind of discouraged I don't have many reviews, but that's Fine. Special thanks to **_GinnyScar _**and **_PhantomFan13 _**for reviewing my two previous chapters!

Yours,  
--Serena.


	4. Pandemonium

_**To Heal the Scars  
**Chapter 4: Pandemonium_

_**

* * *

**_

Night had fallen in New York and Skylar lounged on one of the couches in the Institute's parlor reading a book as she waited for Aiden to finished getting ready. She was one of the first ones in the shower so she was one of the first ones ready for the Pandemonium tonight. Skylar wore a short dress with a black and red with a modern corset bodice with the skirt of the dress a pure and flowing black that reached just above her knees. To complete the dress she wore black Converse boots that reached mid-leg. Out of habit, Skylar had slid a thin dagger into her boot in case demons showed up and she kept her stele in pouch she kept strapped to her upper thigh under her dress.

Her eyes quickly scanned the pages of her book as she became engrossed with the story. Just before she turned the page to continue it was snatched out of her hands. Skylar looked up angrily at the culprit. "Hey," she said, quickly standing up. "give it back! I just reached a really good part!"

Is that so, Aiden said with a grin. His hair was still wet from his shower. He looked at the book and turned the page and began to read out loud. "'Sam smiled down at Rebecca before pulling her into his arms. He loved everything about her, but at the moment he love the way she felt in his arms. She fit perfectly into his embrace as if she was made especially for him. He inhaled her familiar scent that wafted from her hair--'"

"Jerkface," Skylar said angrily as she snatched her book back punching Aiden in the arm. Her face was bright red against her long dark locks that fell over her shoulders. Skylar put her bookmark on her page and held the book tightly against her chest.

Aiden smiled at her and chuckled lightly. Skylar looked away from his eyes. He didn't know it but when he smiled like that it almost made her forget her anger. It almost made her forgive him.

"Come on Sky, why do you read crap like that? That teen romance stuff is fiction for a reason."

Skylar looked down. "Well, it's still a good book. If you read it from the beginning you'd know it has a good plot and good characters."

Aiden laughed lightly again as he moved his drying hair out of his eyes. "I'll take you're word for it."

Skylar stared at Aiden for a moment searching his face. She was annoyed with his seemingly bipolar attitude. For the most part Aiden was always kind and she learned to accept his occasional cocky attitude but sometimes he was just a jerk and it annoyed her.

"Wow, you two look good."

Skylar turned to see Isabelle at the doorway. She was wearing a long silver form-fitting dress and her long hair was down and silky looking. "Thanks," Skylar replied allowing herself to finally look at Aiden again. Aiden was wearing all black and managed to look mysteriously edgy and elegant at the same time.

"You look great too," Skylar said to Isabelle just as Simon and Clary showed up behind her. Clary was wearing a dark green top and black skinny jeans that complimented her red hair nicely. Simon too, was in black.

"You'll love the Pandemonium," Isabelle said with a smile to Skylar and Aiden. "It's really fun. We'll get going as soon as Jace gets down…" Isabelle walked out of the living room and called toward the rooms.

"Jace! Are you almost ready?"

"No need to yell," Jace's voice boomed back. Skylar imagined him turning the corner before coming into Isabelle's view. Isabelle walked back into the room with him. Jace too was dressed in black making Skylar wonder if there was some strict code that boys must wear black during outings.

"I wonder where Alec is," Isabelle muttered as everyone started to leave.

"Still with Magnus," Jace answered. "I sometimes forget he lives here. Simon's around more often. I kinda miss him."

"You can't get rid of me," Simon said with a smile. "I'll be around forever." Clary laughed from beside Jace as they left the Institute and into the cool night. Skylar felt the cool winds lift tendrils of her hair as she walked with her friends, each high with the excitement for the club.

_**(X)**_

The six teens waited in line to enter the Pandemonium. Skylar observed all the people in the line ahead and behind her group of friends. All were dressed wildly in different ways, but perfectly for the club.

As the doors allowed people in Skylar found herself pushed forward as eager club-goers eagerly awaited entrance. Aiden nudged Skylar's shoulder when the shoving subsided. "Are you still mad at me," he asked with a slight smile.

"Maybe," Skylar answered back, her grin gave him his answer. She got over it on the cab ride to the club. Aiden's smile widened into a grin. Before he could respond the big bouncers in front of the doors allowed them entrance.

The club's music pulsated like a live beat of a heart; it was compelling. Neon lights bounced of black walls making it both easy and difficult to distinguish the many faces in the club.

Skylar stuck close to Isabelle and Clary as the boys walked behind them. "Seems like this place hasn't changed," Simon observed. "It still gives me a headache."

Despite the long line outside the club was packed. Not long after walking into the Pandemonium, Skylar found herself separated from her group. Shrugging it off she decided that if something were to happen of if one of them needed to get a hold of her, they would find her. Aiden would help locate her.

As she continued walking, Skylar felt someone shove into her right shoulder, almost knocking her off balance. Before she fell to the ground, a strong arm gripped her, keeping her upright. Skylar winced at the pressure on her arm but remained silent about it, after all whoever was holding her was only trying to help.

"Thanks," Skylar said, looking up into the black eyes of a boy around her age. His eyes were abyss-black and contrasted waxen skin and white-blond hair. He smiled at her, showing his teeth. The red strobe lights of the club made him look demonic.

_He is demon_, Skylar though to herself, but betrayed no emotion of knowing.

"No problem," the boy said, still grinning. His eyes traced over her body. "What's a as hot as you doing by yourself?"

"Oh, I just kind of lost my friends," Skylar said, looking over his shoulder for them. "I'm looking for them now…"

"Really," the boy said as a slipped an arm around her waist. "How about a dance and I'll help you look for your friends after?"

Skylar looked around. Finding no sign of Aiden and the others she nodded slightly, telling herself mentally that she could take care of herself if the situation arises. "Sure," she said, allowing the demon-teen to lead her.

The boy lead her to a dark part of the club where people mainly went to make-out with each other and did other unmentionables. Automatically the boy pulled Skylar toward him tightly so his body was pushed against her. His breath was hot and moist on her neck. "You have such a radiant glow," he murmured as he played with the cord to a necklace Skylar always wore around her neck. Skylar suddenly felt teeth grazing her neck lightly.

Skylar quickly pulled away from him. _That's it_, Skylar thought angrily, _I'm doing away with this thing now! _Skylar smiled up at him and pulled on his arm. She nodded her head in the direction of a private room. With a smile the demon took her lead.

In the darkness of the room, the demon looked around to make sure they were alone. Confirming it, he then smiled menacingly at Skylar. "You're life-force is so attractive," he said, drawing closer and closer to her. "I could sense it from the other end of the club."

Skylar smirked and backed away from the demon. With a quick flurry of motion Skylar pulled out her dagger and held it in front of her. The demon-boy's eyes narrowed.

"Shadowhuntress," he hissed. Skylar remained silent and her eyes narrowed as she kept focused on him.

"I should have guessed," he continued. "The energy of a Shadowhunter is usually more appealing than that of a mere mortal. I shall enjoy tasting!" The once ethereally beautiful face the demon possessed contorted into it's true monstrous form. The demon rapidly lunged at Skylar, his hands, that now possessed talons, outstretched to grab her. Skylar parried and took a swipe at the demon, cutting him at his side. He hissed and went after Skylar again, attempting to swipe at her face but managed to hit her wrist as she defended herself, knocking the dagger from her hand and into the darkness.

Skylar's eyes widened for the briefest of moments before she quickly reached for her stele. Watching her movements, the demon lunged at her again, knocking her over and falling on top of her. Skylar fell on her back, losing grip of her stele.

_Why is he so strong?! _Skylar wondered to herself as she struggled to claw at his eyes. The demon simply laughed and pinned her arms to the ground. Skylar swore mentally at herself for being an idiot. If she had had her sai or was less cocky she knew she wouldn't be in this situation.

Skylar watched as the demon lifted his arm to deliver a killing blow, but before he could reach her, a long gold rope wrapped around his wrist. Skylar turned her head to see her friends running into the room. Isabelle flicked her wrist controlling the whip and the demon was off of Skylar and on the ground, sporting a large gash across his face.

Aiden ran over to Skylar and hoisted her to her feet. "Idiot," he said angrily. "What do you think you were doing trying to fight a demon off on your own? And without telling us where you were going?!" Aiden had yanked at Skylar's wrist and using his own stele he drew the ruin for healing on her.

"I thought he was weaker than the norm," Skylar muttered when Aiden was done. Isabelle still had the demon in a bind and was glaring at him.

"She'll live," Aiden announced, keeping a protective arm on the small of her back.

The demon looked at Skylar, his dark eyes wide with fear, knowing that whatever was going to happen in the next few minutes spelled out trouble for him. "Wait," he said in a high and shaky voice. "I have information!"

"Been there, done that," Jace said with an eye roll. "That's what all the demons say in a weak attempt to live."

"But this is real," the demon insisted, looking at everyone that surrounded him. "Valentine's true son still lives!"

Jace's eyes narrowed and Clary put a hand on his arm as though it would hold him back. "Kill him," Jace said to Isabelle in a low and dark voice.

Isabelle made a light motion with her wrist once more and the whip around the demon tightened. He began to laugh maniacally realizing the end for him was soon. "Hypocrites," he shouted. "You have a demon standing amongst you and you kill one of his own in front of him! Shadowhunters are all the same! They lie to get what they want!"

"Simon's not like you," Clary yelled angrily but her voice was drowned out by the demon's laughter. Finally Isabelle flicked her wrist a final time and the demon fell silent with death.

The room was tensely silent for a while. Skylar looked down at her feet and rubbed her arms. It was her fault that everyone was hurting now.

"I think we should head back home," Aiden said, taking charge. "This was enough of an excitement for tonight I think."

Silently others nodded and started to file out of the room. Aiden left Skylar for a moment to retrieve her stele and dagger. He touched her shoulder again, "Are you alright, Sky," he asked. He looked down at her wrist, glad that the rune had worked.

"This was my fault," Sky said in a small voice.

Aiden was silent for a moment but he did not contradict her for a while. "Not really he said. You getting hurt, yes, that was your fault. But what he was saying was not your fault. He just knew what buttons to push."

"You don't think he's right do you," Skylar asked, stopping in front of Aiden as they were now outside. Skylar kept Aiden separate from the group for a while as others hailed down cabs.

Aiden narrowed his brown eyes thoughtfully as he black hair fell over his eyes. Pushing his hair back he sighed and finally answered. "I want to say no, Sky. But I don't know. After all that has happened in Idris and with all the Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike, I don't know what to believe."

Skylar nodded but she knew Aiden was right. Even the others who had overheard the last part of their conversation knew he was right. They remained silent, however, fearing that if they spoke it aloud, the horrors would come true and the war had only truly begun.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long! I've been very busy with getting ready for prom in a couple of weeks and graduation next month, and school, and friends, and what not...so sorry! Also I had writer's block so I had to stay away from this story for a while. Then when I came back, I deleted about a page of work and re-wrote it all and I think it turne dout a lot better! So I hope the next chapter will be up soon (within the next week!), especially now that the ball is rolling. I hope with this chapter you're able to see more of what the plot will be like...  
Reviews are still loved and appreciated!! :DD

Special thanks to: a**_ustralia95_**,**_ magic noctum_**, and**_ fizz _**for reviewing my last chapter! (:

Yours,  
---Serena.


	5. Breaking the Silence

_**To Heal the Scars**_

_**Chapter 5: Breaking the Silence**_

* * *

After the run in with the demon at Pandemonium, the six teens now sat in a large living room of sorts back at the Institute. Since the death of the demon, Aiden had refused to leave Skylar's side except for the brief few minutes when everyone went to their rooms to change out of their "Pandemonium only" clothes into regular clothes.

Sitting on the couches and easy chairs in the living room, the six teens were silent. Aiden sat beside Skylar on the tan leather loveseat, and in a semi-circle the other four sat around them. A heavy silence filled the spaces of the room, dark and suppressing. Skylar was wearing her purple pajama bottoms and an old black hoodie she had stolen from Aiden a year or two ago. Pulling a knee to her chest, she frowned, her gray-blue eyes filling with bitter discovery.

"I don't think the demon was lying," Skylar finally said. The events of the backroom in the Pandemonium replayed in her head. She remembered the demon's face as he screamed that the true heir of Valentine still lived.

The dark silence that filled the room seemed to grow thicker after Skylar spoke; she as a Ravenscar after all. Everyone knew what that meant.

"Are you sure you got a good look at his face," asked Clary. She had borrowed a pair of black sweats from Skylar and was back in her paint-splatter t-shirt from earlier that day. Beside her, Jace's jaw tightened and Simon twiddled his thumbs restlessly.

Five pairs of eyes turned to Skylar.

Meeting each gaze briefly, Skylar closed her eyes momentarily, once more conjuring the demon's face in her mind's eye. His terrible last words screamed in her mind. Skylar finally opened her eyes with a shudder and a hardened gaze she nodded once.

"Well we survived the worst already," Isabelle started slowly and carefully. "We can do it again."

Aiden smiled slightly, appreciated Isabelle's forced optimism.

Clary nodded. She took Jace's hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "Isabelle's right," Clary said. She smiled at Simon who sat in an easy chair across from her. "We saw the worst, and this time we know what to expect. We know that Downworlders will be on our side."

"Not to mention," Aiden said, "new Shadowhunters to fight as well."

Skylar's eyes widened as she looked up at Aiden beside her. She had forgotten that he had just turned 18 a month ago. She was still a couple of months away from being 17, and if a war broke out, she still wouldn't be able to fight in it.

Jace then smiled tightly. He smile was filled with anger and something similar to bloodlust. "That's right, Aiden. Valentine's heir has no chance against us."

The ominous silence that had been there minutes before departed as the six friends attempted to see a brighter side. Simon, bring reasonable, finally spoke up. "Shouldn't you guys tell the Conclave or something," he asked.

Isabelle nodded. "I'll be telling Mother and Father as soon as they get back. Alec too."

Jace stood up and glanced at Clary. "Come on," he said to her in a gentle voice reserved only for her, "I'll take you home."

Clary nodded before she glanced at Skylar. "Okay," she said to Jace. "I need to talk to Sky first."

Skylar looked up at Clary who had mentioned her. Clary beckoned for Skylar to follow her. Skylar patted Aiden's knee as she stood up to follow the red-headed girl. Clary and Skylar went into the elevator and headed for Skylar's room so that Clary could fetch her clothes.

"When can we start my training," Clary asked as Skylar opened up the fence from the elevator and they walked the long hallway to Skylar's room. "I want to be ready this time around."

"You know you won't be up to par with most of the Shadowhunters in such a short time," Skylar stated matter-of-factly.

"I know," Clary said slightly annoyed even though she knew Sky was right. "I just want to be able to defend myself. I don't want to have Jace worry."

"Jace will worry no matter what. Just because you'll be able to somewhat defend yourself doesn't mean he will stop worrying. I'm sure his Clary-senses are tingling now because he knows we're simply talking about something will endanger you. But let's see…" Skylar thought for a moment. She knew Clary was still in school. Skylar had already earned her GED despite being only 16 because of being a home-schooled kid and her uncle's insistence on her finishing as soon as possible.

"We can start tomorrow after school," Skylar finally said as she and Clary entered her room. "Is that okay with you," asked Skylar as she motioned for Clary to keep the sweats.

Clary took the clothes she wore at the club that night and held it against her chest. She smiled and nodded. "That's perfect," she said, her bright green eyes on fire with determination.

There was a knock on Skylar's door. Jace poked his head in and raised an eyebrow at the girls. "Sorry to break up your girl-time but Clary needs to get home. If she's not home in the next, oh, five minutes, Luke will kill me."

"Finally," Skylar muttered under her breath as she tried not to smile. "I was wondering when someone would get rid of you."

"Love you too, Sky," Jace said as Clary quickly hugged Skylar, whispering a thank you before exiting with Jace.

Skylar collapsed backward on her bed and let out a heavy sigh. She was looking forward to a time of peace…outside of killing the usual slew of demons. Laying there for a moment she finally sat up and pulled off the black hoodie and walked to the bathroom of the guest room she was staying in as the paint in her room dried.

Standing in the black tank top she wore to bed, Skylar faced the bathroom mirror. Her eyes traveled to her right clavicle where there were three small scars that marked her as a true Ravenscar. Quickly bundling her thick hair into a ponytail she washed her face and brushed her teeth.

As she walked from the bathroom, Skylar was startled by the sight of Aiden lounging on her bed. Her hand went to her heart as she rolled her eyes. Sure, she could kill demons and get their innards all over her without batting an eye, but she still got startled by the sight of someone appearing in her room.

Aiden grinned mischievously at Skylar's momentary fear as he sat up. Skylar took a seat on the bed beside Aiden. "Don't scare me like that," she said, but she knew her words had no effect. He'd still scare her because he seemed to get some kind of odd joy out of it.

Aiden chuckled lightly. He looked at Skylar noticing her bare partially bare shoulder slumped forward. He rested a hand on her lightly tanned skin. "Sky," Aiden said a calm voice. "You okay?"

Skylar sighed, hiding her reaction to Aiden's voice and touch on her skin. She turned lightly so that she faced her long time best friend. Her gray-blue eyes searched his light brown ones. Swiftly, Skylar punched Aiden in the arm.

"What was that for," Aiden asked, rubbing the sore spot.

"For turning 18," Skylar said angrily. "If there's a war, it'll probably happen before I turn 18 and I still won't be able to fight. But you and Uncle Henri, and Isabelle, and Alec, and maybe even Jace and almost everyone else I care about will be fighting, and I'll be in the back watching, waiting, and praying that no one dies! I can't do that again!"

Skylar let out a slight shriek of frustration as she yanked the elastic out of her hair and let her hair fall down her back. She then crossed her arms as worry and anger gave her a spurt of energy.

Aiden had remained silent during her outburst. Looking at her now, with her mussed hair and eyes with fired up emotion, Aiden pulled her into a hug.

"Sky. Relax."

Skylar allowed herself to be buried in Aiden's arms. Breathing in his familiar scent that reminded her of a cool summer day, Skylar relaxed after a moment. Skylar could feel Aiden's hand easily moving through her hair, another familiar gesture. Blushing lightly at their closeness, Skylar pulled away.

She saw something flash in Aiden's eyes and she blocked her mind so that she could not decipher his true emotions.

"Better," Aiden asked. Skylar nodded.

"Good," said Aiden. He grinned at Skylar. "Don't worry," Aiden said. "There isn't a war quite yet. Chances are even the demons are still licking their wounds. If and when the time comes, don't worry. All the people you love are tough, especially me," Aiden gave Skylar a cocky grin. "If I can survive growing up with you, I can survive anything."

Before Skylar could punch Aiden again, Aiden jumped up and headed toward the door, knowing that he had succeeded in taking Skylar's mind off of troubles even for a moment. "We'll be fine," he promised her before bidding her goodnight.

As Aiden closed the door behind him, Skylar lied back down and curled on her side. Her mind drifted to the faces of everyone she loved. She knew her heart would break if she lost any of them, but as she lastly thought of Aiden, she knew her heart would break the hardest if she lost him too.


	6. Take Me Somewhere New

_**To Heal the Scars**_

_**Chapter 6: Take Me Somewhere New**_

* * *

"Slave driver!"

Clary doubled over with her hands on her knees as she took deep breaths. Her flaming red hair was tied back in a ponytail and smaller wisps had escaped, giving her a wild appearance. She looked up at Skylar who was standing with a hand on her hips, covered in a light sheen of sweat, but otherwise fine.

Skylar tossed Clary a cold bottle of water which the girl quickly opened and downed.

It had been two weeks since Skylar had started to train Clary. Thus far, the training that Clary was being put through didn't seem like training in the least bit.

"If I wanted to run five miles everyday I would have joined cross country; I wouldn't have asked you to help me," Clary said, wiping the sweat off her brow.

Skylar smiled. "I told you it wouldn't be easy," she said pushing her bangs that weren't long enough for her ponytail out of her storm-colored eyes. "But you insisted."

"I don't know, I was expecting weapon training or self-defense. Something more ninja than _running_," Clary countered.

Skylar laughed at this. "I could teach you how to wield a sword, but what's the point if you don't have stamina?" Skylar looked down at the stop-watch she wore around her neck when training with Clary. She grinned.

"Very good, Clary, you were able to cut down two and a half minutes from your mile time." Skylar held out the small stopwatch to Clary. Clary shot a glare one more time at Skylar before glancing down at the banana yellow stopwatch. Despite the wobbly feeling of her legs, Clary smiled lightly.

"Progress," said Skylar.

"You're still a tyrant. Aiden was right."

"It builds character."

Adjusting the waistband of her black running shorts, Skylar shut off the stopwatch. "Come with me," she said to Clary, once the girl had regained her breath. Skylar noted that Clary was indeed making significant progress, even though it had only been two weeks.

Everyday for the past two weeks Skylar had been training Clary in the fields that were part of the Institute. Part of the training included a warm-up mile, weights, short-distance running, obstacle courses, and a two-mile cool down run. On the first day Clary had barely managed to finish one obstacle course before Skylar called it quits realizing that she needed to start slower. Eventually, thanks to the Nephilim blood that ran through their veins, Clary quickly began to adjust to the rigorous training. In another week or so Skylar entertained the idea of upping the work load.

Skylar glanced at Clary. _Yeah_, she thought to herself, almost apologetically, _I'm a slave driver_.

"Where are we going," Clary asked as Skylar led her back into the Institute and toward the elevator.

"A place where you'll be rewarded. No, it does not involve Jace or painting supplies."

The elevator came to a stop and Skylar moved forward to open up the chain-linked fence that served as a "door" to the elevator. Stepping into the hallway, Clary looked around. The hall looked familiar, then again, so did almost every hall in the Institute. However, this hall, despite the many doors that lined it, Clary had only been to one room. She raised an eyebrow in Skylar's direction. Skylar simply smiled back and beckoned Clary to follow her.

Skylar pushed open the door to the weapon room. Clary raised an eyebrow. "Why are we here," she asked.

"Motivation," Skylar said.

In the far corner of the massive weaponry room, at one of the long work tables, Aiden and Jace both sat on stools and were talking gravely. Jace looked up first, then Aiden. Anyone who had eyes knew that together the two of them were beautiful. Side by side, Aiden and Jace were a heavenly mixture of bronze, gold, and celestial glowing that made them different from regular mundanes.

"What are you doing down here," Aiden asked, raising an eyebrow at the two girls dressed for a work-out.

"You give us crap for 'boy sweat'," Jace raised a hand and did air quotes, "so why are you coming here with your disgusting 'girl sweat'?"

"Girls don't smell bad," Skylar shot back with a mock valley-girl voice. "Anyway, we won't be here long." She eyed the two boys warily, wondering what they were talking about moments before.

Skylar turned to Clary and folded her arms over her chest lightly. Cocking her head to the side, she stared down the red-headed girl for a moment. Clary grew fidgety at Skylar's stare. "Sky, your stare is scaring me," Clary started.

Skylar smiled. "I'm just assessing you. You're going to be picking out a weapon today."

"I don't think I like that," Jace said, noticing Clary's face brighten with excitement.

Skylar ignored him. "You aren't particularly speedy," Skylar muttered mostly to herself as she looked between Clary and different weapons.

Aiden snorted lightly. "Speedy in comparison to you, Sky? That's probably your strongest point."

"Your arm strength is more developed than your leg strength," Skylar continued, ignoring Aiden as well. "But both can be improved. For now though…"

Skylar looked around the weapon room. Walking to a wall, Skylar pulled down a pair of Japanese _tanto_, and handed one to Clary.

Clary took the short sword and withdrew it from its sheath. She caught the reflection of her eyes against the reflection of the mirror as she looked down at it. It was a beautiful little thing. The tanto in Clary's hands matched the one in Skylar's hands. The blade was exactly one foot long and double-edged. The hilt was mostly black with a swirling red pattern that reminded Clary of wind. She smiled lightly at the weapon. It was small, compact, and it looked like it could do a ton of damage when necessary. It was a weapon that resembled Clary herself.

"There are other swords as well, and a couple of daggers that would be good for you," Skylar said glancing at the walls and tables. In fact, she was sure that there were countless weapons that would be suited for Clary. Clary simply shook her head and placed the tanto back into the sheath as though it were precious treasure.

"No, this one's perfect."

Skylar nodded and handed Clary the twin blade. "In time you'll be able to progress to better weapons, but for now I think those will suit you just fine."

"Wait a minute!" Jace walked over to Clary and took one of the blades. Unsheathing it he examined it carefully. He ran his thumb over the edge testing the sharpness.

"I don't need your permission, you know," Clary said, taking the weapon back.

"That's what you think."

"_Excuse me_?"

Jace looked at Skylar. "Are you sure she's ready?"

Skylar shrugged. "Not really. But I think it'd be a good idea if she started practicing and growing with the weapon. We were just about to go back to the obstacle course and have Clary try it out. I'm taking her somewhere new with this whole training thing."

"Are you kidding? One wrong step or if she rolls the wrong way she could stab herself. Think about it, Clary can be a bit clumsy and-"

Aiden put a hand on Jace's shoulder, silencing his companion, just as Clary let out a defiant "Hey!"

"Clary is improving and Sky's taught a few Shadowhunters on the West coast, and they're still alive and well. It'll be fine."

"Besides," Skylar added, freeing a naginata from a hook on the wall. "I'll be running the course with her. Nothing bad will happen."

Jace looked at Skylar, then at Clary and sighed. "Sky, I remember when we were little and you cut yourself using a sword for the first time. I'll teach Clary how to use the swords. If she's going to learn from anyone it'll be the master."

"You aren't talking about yourself are you," Skylar asked with a light blush, remembering that day Jace was referring to from almost five years ago. She still had a scar on her leg from that day.

"No, I'm talking about Church the cat." Jace grinned cockily. "Who better to teach her than me?"

"The cat," Skylar answered flatly as the four departed the weapon room.

****

(x)

"Okay, Clary, you're holding the sword correctly, now you're going to thrust forward like this…"

Skylar and Aiden sat on the sidelines and out of the way as they watched Clary and Jace practice by the obstacle course. Clary nodded and followed Jace's every instruction with a fierce look of concentration.

Skylar pulled her knees to her chest and glanced at Aiden who lounged beside her easily with his ankles crossed as he rested on his elbows. "Hopefully Clary and I didn't break up your bromance in the Weapon room."

"As a matter of fact you did. Jace and I were sharing our feelings and really getting to know each other until you barged in."

"So you're telling me Jace is two-timing Clary with you?"

"Yep."

"I'll put my money on Clary then. I'm sure Jace will see that he can't do better than her and break up with you."

"Don't underestimate true love!"

Skylar dissolved into laughter. It felt good to laugh despite the new cloud of anxiety that hung around them over the past couple of weeks. Aiden sat up and shook his slightly curled hair, freeing it of any grass. Skylar pretended she wasn't watching him.

"Sky," Aiden started on a serious note. Skylar turned from watching Jace showing Clary how to roll with a blade in her hands to Aiden's light brown eyes, giving Aiden her full attention.

"I need to go back to Lisbon."

"What? Why?"

Skylar's eyes widened with the shock of Aiden's news. "I thought you planned on going with me to California so I can visit Uncle Henri."

Aiden nodded. "I know. But since you're informing your uncle I think I should inform my parents. They'd be more likely to believe the news from me than anyone else."

Skylar nodded, knowing Aiden was right. It's not like they hadn't been separated before, but this time it was different. "You're 18 now," Skylar said. "It took a long time for your parents to agree to let you come to New York. What if they don't let you come back this time around?" Skylar knew that Aiden's parents wanted him to run the Institute when the time came. Now that he was 18, she feared the time was sooner than she expected…

Aiden chuckled and shook his head. "They can't make me stay. My parents will still be running the Institute for along while. They won't want to give it up quite yet. Besides, I like this place," added Aiden, waving a hand around. From the training course outside the Institute, Skylar got a clear view of the New York skyline. Both Aiden and Skylar had never been to New York before this, so the New York adventure was something new for both of them. Aiden smirked to himself. He'd been to Idris before, but only when he was little. He'd been to the California Institute that Skylar lived at, but she had travelled with him from Lisbon to San Francisco, where the Institute is located. It seemed that for most of his new adventures, Skylar was always with him.

"How long will you be gone?"

"As long as you are. I'm leaving the same day you are, and I'll be back around the same time you will."

"Hey, lovebirds!"

Skylar looked up to see that Jace was calling them. He wore a cocky grin and wiggled his eyebrows at Skylar and Aiden in a suggestive manner. "Or I can run the course with Clary and let you two go back to courting."

"_Courting_? Really, Jace?" Skylar stood up and brushed the grass off of her backside and bent to pick up the naginata. This weapon was long. The staff of the weapon was a couple inches taller than herself, and blade at the end made the weapon a bit over six feet. "What century are we in again?"

"With the way you two go about doing things it might as well be the early 1800's."

Skylar rolled her eyes and walked over to Jace and Clary. "Ready," she asked the red-headed girl.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Clary answered, rotating the weapons in her hands in a nervous manner. Jace bent forward to kiss Clary on the lips and give her a reassuring smile.

Skylar smiled slightly at the two before walking forward toward the beginning of the course. The course that Clary and Skylar would be running was two miles long. Although they could see the other side of it, Aiden and Jace would be controlling the course, meaning creepy crawlies and other "dangers" could pop up.

Clary joined Skylar at the entrance and Jace jogged over to Aiden who was in the control room that overlooked the course.

"Ready," Aiden's voice came from a speaker that made it seem his voice was coming form the sky.

Skylar looked at Clary who gave her a nod. Skylar then did a thumbs-up to signal that they we were ready to go.

"Okay, you're to get through the course as fast as possible," said Jace. "Go!"

Clary and Skylar ran through the course. The course itself was on dirt and gravel, but there were plenty of obstacles that made even Skylar breathless at the end. Coming to a large nine-foot corner, Skylar stopped Clary. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her stele. "Let me see your arm."

Clary held out her right arm and Skylar set to work. "For speed and strength," she said as the stele dug into Clary's arm, creating intricate black marks. "Forget this is a course. This is the real thing."

"Aren't you being a bit morbid," Clary asked as Skylar finished. Taking the stele, she then drew the same Runes onto Skylar's arm.

"Maybe. The only real difference is that this isn't a matter between life and death. Jace and Aiden know to continue even if one of us gets hurt. The only time the simulation will stop is when we finish or if one of us is too injured."

"But no pressure, right?"

"None at all," answered Skylar as she pocketed the stele and the two continued on.

The first quarter of the course consisted of climbing over a wall and rolling safely with weapons in hand. Skylar noted that Clary was doing exceptionally well, especially with the Marks. Skylar had instructed Clary to take the lead, and she was thus far doing perfectly.

Clary ran forward five yards before a giant "demon" popped up in front of her. This "demon" was capable of moving its limbs and even roaring.

Clary froze for a second before jumping into action, severing one of the arms of the pop-up demon. The other arm, however, came crashing down on her back, knocking her over and sending her tanto skidding across the gravel. Skylar rushed forward and easily hacked off the head of the demon.

Clary stood and grabbed her weapons, ignoring the gravel that had bit into her knees. "What did I do wrong?"

"You hesitated. Once when the demon popped up, and again after you cut off its arm."

Continuing forward, Clary did much better. There was even a point in time in which Clary "saved" Skylar from a demon that had popped up behind her.

A dozen more pop-ups, cuts due to gravel, jumping over, through, and under obstacles, and a half hour later, Clary and Skylar were done. Clary wiped sweat from her eyes and looked back at the course. She smiled and turned to Skylar. "How'd I do?"

Skylar grinned. "Very good. You still need more training, but you did great for your first simulation run."

Clary beamed as she sheathed her weapons.

Aiden and Jace joined the two shortly after. Jace grinned as he walked over to Clary. "Took you long enough to get through the course."

"Says the boy who was controlling it," Clary said with an eye roll. "Not even a 'good job, Clary'!"

"I figured I'd be different," said Jace, shrugging his shoulders.

"You're going to be one of those father's that tell their children to 'rub some dirt in it' whenever they get hurt, aren't you," Skylar asked.

"Tough love won't hurt anyone."

Skylar turned to Aiden who had remained oddly silent.

"Why are you so quiet. Aren't you going to say-" Skylar raised an eyebrow. Aiden gave her an apologetic smile.

"I have to leave for Lisbon tonight."

"What?"

Aiden sighed and shook his head, running his fingers through his black hair. "I'm sorry. My parents called while you two were in the obstacle course." Aiden shook his head again in agitation. "_O que eles fizeram desta vez_?"

Skylar who knew Aiden well enough to know that when he was upset he spoke in Portuguese, and although she spoke Spanish and understood little Portuguese, she knew well enough that Aiden was talking about his parents doing something that bugged him.

Skylar smiled tenderly. She touched Aiden's shoulder. "Don't worry about it," she said. "I'm a big girl, I can catch a plane by myself. Are you sure you can go back to Lisbon on your own? Sure you don't need me holding your hand?"

Aiden grinned lightly, bending forward to knock his head gently against hers; something he hadn't done in a while. "I'll be fine, I'm a big boy" he returned in a teasing voice. "I'll try to be back by the time you get back though."

"Okay," Skylar said. She knew Aiden wanted to promise her this. But knowing his parents, he didn't want to make himself a liar. "Be safe. See you later."

Aiden nodded. Waving good-bye to Jace and Clary, Aiden turned and jogged back to the Institute, wasting no time.

* * *

So this chapter is kind of messy, I think, but it is out in all it's lengthy glory.

Aiden speaks Portugese, and I don't. So I just put some things into a translator. In his little bit of Portuguese he said "what have they done this time".

Is it just me or have I kind of turned Skylar into something of a strict person? That's totally not her personality AT ALL. I'll need to fix that.

My goal is to finish this story before _City of Fallen Angels _comes out, because this story has NOTHING to do with CoFA.

I know that I need to work on this story so it's more action-y and less romance-y...but alas I am not Cassandra Clare.

What can I do better?

Reviews are great. :)


	7. Save Me San Francisco

_**To Heal the Scars**_

_**Chapter 7: Save Me San Francisco**_

* * *

Skylar walked through the double-door entrance to the West Coat Institute located in San Francisco, California. This Institute was the place of her childhood, and despite being orphaned at the young age of ten, Skylar had fond memories of this place.

The San Francisco Institute was located in the busy tourist-y place of Pier 39. It was the perfect place to be, crowded enough so Mundanes didn't notice anything odd going on, and in the center of commotion where demons liked to lurk. The grand San Fran Institute, although smaller than the ones located in London and New York and Shanghai (which were among the main Institutes), was located right on the pier, but disguised as a completely boring shop that no one ever ventured into…unless they themselves were Shadowhunters.

Skylar was greeted by the sight of her uncle Henri, who in the past couple of months has healed completely from all physical injuries obtained in the battle not that long ago. He grinned at his niece.

"Skylar," he said her name warmly, pulling her into a hug. Skylar smiled and returned the embrace.

Pulling away, Henri made a show of looking over her shoulder. "Where's that boy, your conjoined-at-the-hip other half," Henri said with a wave of his hand, although he very well knew Aiden's name.

"He had to go to Lisbon-"

"Aha, so he lied to me! He said he'd always be at your side so I didn't have to worry-"

"Uncle, it's okay, his parents summoned him and I told him I was able to come here on my own-"

"Can't trust those teenage boys these days. When I was your age-"

"Uncle, you're only 39-"

Henri suddenly gripped Skylar's shoulders, his penetrating gaze bearing into her grey-blue stare that she received from her Welsh grandmother. "Skylar Naveen Ravenscar, you tell me right now, did that boy make damaged goods out of you?"

"Uncle, stop it!" Skylar wrenched away from her uncle, but found herself forcing back a smile anyway. Same old Uncle Henri, hating on anything that was a heterosexual male within a ten-mile radius, with an exception to his son, Skylar's older cousin. "No, I am not "damaged goods"," Sky said, creating air quotes with her fingers. "Besides, even if I was, we have bigger fish to fry. Wait, you made someone 'damaged goods' when they were seventeen?"

"You are very right, niece, it seems that New York suited you well," Henri said, quickly changing moods from light-hearted to serious.

"Who's damaged goods? Not Skylar, little miss "I'll castrate anyone who thinks I'm beautiful"?"

Skylar and Henri turned and looked toward the entrance of the sitting room they were in. At the doorway stood two young Shadowhunters, both slightly bit older than Skylar; they were Henri's children Maria and Jesse, fraternal twins.

It was Maria who spoke. Both, like Henri, were tall, and had brown hair, although Maria's was light. Both she and Jesse had inherited the Ravenscar natural tan skin and infamous "scratch" birthmark as well as their mother's hazel eyes.

"I never said that," Skylar said, blushing at Maria's claim. "I just don't like creeper stares no matter if they're Shadowhunter, Mundane, or Downworlder."

"Sure, change the story," Maria said with a wink. Maria's birthmark was located horizontally on her left cheekbone, thin inch-long marks that were a couple shades lighter than her own skin. Instead of taking away from her prettiness, it added to it, giving her whimsical expression a hint of ferocity that she wore well.

Jesse, although tall like his father and sister had a slightly more muscular build, and inherited his mother's more gentle and quieter approach to life, often making him the voice of reason in comparison to Henri's and Maria's unpredictable moods. He leaned against a wall with his arms folded over his chest, his birthmark showing on his right forearm amidst all the silvery scars and several Runes.

"Sky," he said in a clam voice, silencing all three of his family members. "What do you need to talk to us about?" Skylar turned to him, seeing concern in his gentle hazel eyes. Despite his placid manner and handsome features, he was one of the deadliest Shadowhunters she knew.

Skylar let out a sigh, knowing her news would not be easy. She touched Uncle Henri's arm. "Let's move to your office," she suggested to everyone who followed her. There were 5 young Shadowhunters in training at the Institute, and she did not want them to overhear her news.

An hour later, the four family members remained in silence in Henri's office. Henri sat at his large oak desk with his elbows resting on the surface as he closed his eyes. Jesse stood near the mantle that had a small fire going, but his eyes weren't focused on the flickering flames. He was focused on the picture of his mother who had died in battle when he and Maria were ten. Maria sat beside Skylar on the couch, for once, even she left her light-hearted ways to the gravity of this matter.

"You're certain that the demon wasn't lying," Uncle Henri asked again. He, like all others in the Ravenscar clan possessed uncanny ability to discern truths from lies with just a glance at the face. Some had keener abilities than others, but he never doubted Skylar's.

"Yes," replied Skylar.

"How can that be," Maria asked from beside her cousin, shaking her head. She looked up at Jesse's form even though she addressed everyone. "It _has _to be a lie! Not that you're lying, Skylar, but that demon!"

Jesse turned to face his family, he nodded. "We were all there in Idris," he continued. "Valentine died, and his bastard son was pronounced dead as well. There's no way there can be another 'true heir' out there."

"This is all true," Henri said from the desk. "How can there be another heir? I will inform the Clave immediately, of course, but for now, it is best to remain prepared."

"As if we stopped," Maria said with a sniff. "Not everyone has recovered from the war. It's only been 3 months." She and Jesse had just turned 18 and were able to fight in the great battle. Despite having killed demons before, the bloodshed that she encountered still gave her nightmares. It was too much.

Henri sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair. "I will leave immediately," he said, rubbing his temples. Sitting up, he looked at Jesse. "You are in charge while I'm away. See to it that the others continue to train, but don't tell them of this news yet."

Henri sprang from his chair and left the office to pack a bag before leaving. Skylar collapsed backward against the couch with a heavy sigh. She closed her eyes momentarily.

"Well, there's only one thing to do in a time like this," Maria said, jumping to her feet. Skylar opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow at her cousin.

"And what is that?"

"We slay some demons." Maria gave Skylar a ferocious grin. "Lately there's been a lot of activity near the Gate's park," Maria explained. In her mind's eye Skylar imagined standing on one of the numerous cliffs that lined the coast, and in the distance she saw the Golden Gate Bridge.

Skylar smiled lightly. "I'll meet you back in here in half an hour?"

"Deal."

"Am I not allowed to go?"

Skylar and Maria had jumped into action and they forgot Jesse brooding by the fireplace. He wore a look of mock abandonment.

"Nope. Girl's trip," Maria said.

"What kind of girl wants to slay demons during female bonding time?"

"The kind that was raised to be a Shadowhunter," Maria shot back, shrugging her shoulder. "Besides, you're in charge of the Institute for now, you need to stay back." She then stuck her tongue out at her brother before running away to her room.

Skylar went up to her old bedroom, opening the door carefully. The room had not changed since she left it. She had cleaned up the things that she did not take with her and put them in the closet. All that was left in her room was a bed and bare tan walls. On the bed there was a chestnut box. Walking over to it, Skylar saw there was a note folded nicely atop the box. The box was rectangular and about a foot long. Lifting the paper from the top of the box, Skylar unfolded the note. At a glance she knew it was her Uncle's handwriting.

_Dear Skylar Naveen,  
Your mother and father entrusted these to me. I was to wait for the right time in which these will be passed along to you. At first, I thought I'd wait until you were 18. Then as you grew older along with Maria and Jesse I decided I'd wait until you were married with kids, but that wouldn't have been fair to you...and your mother would smite me from heaven, and then I'd have to answer to your father. Since you have moved on and are growing older, I have decided that now is as good of a time as are ready, my dear niece. Use them well.  
With love,  
Henri Ravenscar_

_P.s. Nisroc and Uzziel_

Skylar smiled at the n ote. It was typical of Uncle Henri to leave her feeling a mixture of affection and amusement. Setting aside the note, Skylar looked down at the chestnut box. The lid of the box was inscribed in a beautiful font that read "Ravenscar" and at the end of the name were three small "scratches", just like the family birthmark. Skylar held her breath as she lifted the lid of the box. Nestled into purple velvet were two blunt hilts with little design, although they could be easily told apart. Picking them up carefully, Skylar examined each seraph blade. She had used seraphs in the past, but she never really owned one. Now she had two. Two that belonged to her parents.

Carefully holding a seraph in each hand, Skylar breathed the names of the swords. Both lit up in her hand, humming gently. Both cast fine lights. Immediately, Skylar knew these swords were different from the others. Not only were the angles the seraphs were named after present with her, so was the memory of her parents. A lump caught in Skylar's throat as she fought back tears. Quickly bidding the seraphs back to sleep, Skylar got ready to meet Maria downstairs.

Hours later, Maria and Skylar stood in a field of blood and guts. Maria bent to wipe her sword free of blood and Skylar turned off the Seraph. She turned to Maria who was walking away from the bodies that started to dissolve.

"Well, they knew nothing," said Maria with a shrug. "If anything they were good for relieving aggression."

Skylar rolled her eyes as Maria started to walk away. Maria and Skylar were near a cliff. Maria had walked toward the edge and looked to the distance. Not far off, light from the Golden Gate Bridge illuminated the night sky and reached them so there was a gentle glow for them to see.

Maria placed a hand on her hip and turned to Skylar who had joined her. "So," she said. "Now that that's done with for now, time to talk."

"About what? Maria, I thought it was Uncle Henri's job to tell you where babies come from."

"If I remember correctly, I was the one who told _you_."

"Ah yes, you did. You stole my eight year old innocence with your superior nine year old knowledge."

A comfortable silence passed between the two cousins.

"So, where is your _parabati_?"

"You know I don't have one, Maria."

"Okay, then where is your other half, your "best friend", the mac to your cheese, your Edward Cullen-"

"Don't _ever_ reference _Twilight_ ever again like that," Skylar said with a scowl. She liked the novels as much as the next person, but she thought they were way overrated.

"_Aiden_ is none of those things to me except the best friend part. And he is in Lisbon."

"Okay," Maria said mockingly. "Since you both left for New York, Jesse and I have been debating on how long it'll take for the two of you to hook up."

"It's not like that. He's-"

"He's too good for you, yadda, yadda. Cut the crap, Sky." Maria shook her head with frustration. "You've been saying that since you were fourteen, since Aiden started to flirt back. Everyone can see how much that boy cares about you, and you lead him on like a kicked puppy, I can _see_ that." Maria turned her hazel gaze on Sky, referring to the Ravenscar's ability. "What's really your problem?"

Skylar was stunned by Maria's outburst. Maria with her slightly feminist politics was telling her everything that Skylar had been trying _not_ to see since she was fourteen.

"Sticking up for Aiden now," Skylar joked weakly. "I thought you hated him."

"I can't hate him," Maria said with a smile. "He's too charismatic to hate…Don't change the subject."

Skylar sighed and looked over the cliff. The water below was black and the sounds of the waves crashing against the shoreline rung in her ears. She thought of Aiden and all his features that she knew so well. In the times she had let her walls down she had accidentally caught glimpses of Aiden's true emotions. They were always the same whenever he was with her. If it was in battle, it was concentrated focusing on the task at hand, but there was worry for her, as well as a mixture of pride to see the awkward little girl he knew since his own boyhood turn into a fine fighter. When it was the two of them, there was always a mixture of affection, but a deep pain in knowing he couldn't reach out to brush back her hair like he wanted to.

"Well, up until I was fourteen and decided that Aiden and I should give it a shot, his parents started hating me. We maintain good relations with the Monteverde family, of course, especially since my mom and dad were good friends with them, but now they don't like me as much." Skylar laughed bitterly. "Before they knew I liked Aiden, they encouraged our friendship, but things are different now. They want Aiden to go home and run the Institute in Lisbon and marry a good Portuguese Shadowhunter. Not me. In their words, I'm not good enough for him, and I think they may be right."

"And why not," demanded Maria.

"Look at what I'm doing to him," Skylar shot back, throwing her hands in the air with exasperation. "He deserves better than me. Better than someone who hurts him knowingly. He deserves a strong Shadowhunter girl, that I'm sure his parents know, who won't die before the age of twenty because of impatience, and who won't take him for granted."

There was silence as Skylar's words disappeared into the ocean. Maria finally let out a soft chuckle. "Stop being the tragic hero," she said, tossing her short bangs out of her eyes. "Really, you read way too many books and write too much fluff."

"If Aiden wanted order and dullness in his life, he'd do what his parents wanted. But he wants you and all the hardships that come with being around you"

"But his parents-"

"Stop caring about what other people want, Sky. If anything, your empathy will get you killed, not your impatience. Care about what you want for once."

Skylar fell silent; she did not look up and meet Maria's eyes. She kept her gaze on the water below, watching the rhythmic cadence of the waves.

"Am I really that difficult to be around," Skylar asked after a moment.

"Only when you're on your on your period or if someone eats the last of your ice cream."

Skylar laughed at Maria's light-hearted response, ever grateful for her cousin's optimism. She elbowed Maria's side gently. "Speaking of which, when is it your turn to find someone?"

"I'm bidding me time," Maria said as a flush rushed to her cheeks that Skylar could see. Skylar broke into a grin.

"You met him while in Idris, didn't you?"

"Yes, and his name is Bjorn, and he's twenty."

Skylar grinned widely. As she asked for Maria to elaborate, which Maria gladly did so, Skylar spaced out momentarily, knowing that she'd hear all about Bjorn on the way back to the Institute. Skylar thought of Aiden and Maria's words, knowing that when she got back to New York, things would change. It was one in the morning by Skylar, and quickly doing the calculations, Skylar know that it was 9 in the morning in Lisbon, with Aiden…

* * *

Cliffhangers are good! Well, the chapter actually got too long, so I decided that I would split it up into two chapters. Next chapter will feature Aiden and a return back to the Institute in New York...and...well, you'll just have to wait and see. :)

2 questions!

1. Does anyone know when _Clockwork Prince_ comes out? If you have not read _Clockwork Angel_, do so! It is amazing!

2. I want to write a JemXoc one-shot, thoughts? Yay or nay?

Reviews, comments? Yes please.

Thanks for reading! Take care!


End file.
